callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MacMillan
Captain MacMillan, callsign Alpha Six, was a Scottish Special Air Service officer featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare who was the commanding officer of then-Lieutenant John Price during the missions "One Shot, One Kill" and "All Ghillied Up". He is popular among Call of Duty fans for his dense Scottish accent and sharp wit. MacMillan is voiced by American actor Zach Hanks.Zach Hanks provided Captain MacMillan's voice. IMDb. Retrieved on 2009-10-21. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Around 1996, fifteen years prior to the events of Call of Duty, MacMillan was the commander of a two-man sniper team in the 22nd Regiment SAS which included then-Lieutenant John Price, who was assigned to assassinate Ultranationalist Leader Imran Zakhaev, an arms dealer at the time, in the first assassination ordered by the British government since World War II. The two travel to Pripyat, Ukraine, where an arms deal is taking place between Imran Zakhaev and the Ultranationalists. The pair travel through the "ghost town" as MacMillan himself calls it, and encounter a number of guards and an armoured division which MacMillan and Price hide from in the grass with their ghillie suits. Eventually the two snipers find the hotel giving a perfect view of the arms deal and wait 3 days for the deal to begin. After Price unsuccessfully attempted to snipe Zakhaev, only taking his arm off, he and MacMillan were compromised and forced to flee the hotel. Soon after the pair rappel out of one of the windows, the hotel is blown up by Ultranationalist helicopters. After they escape the hotel they meet heavy enemy fire and dogs and are forced to run-and-gun past them. Whilst escaping one of the enemy patrols an Ultranationalist helicopter attacks the pair. MacMillan orders Price to shoot the helicopter saying "We'll take it out together" and the heavy sniper fire on the chopper brings it down however it comes down on MacMillans leg, with the blades narrowly missing his head, crippling him. Price is forced to carry him to the LZ having to stop and put him down if they meet any "tangos" and kill them with MacMillan providing covering fire. Escaping many more attacks they go through a swimming pool and out of a gap, that has been blown out by an unknown source, and into an abandoned fair. MacMillan orders Price to set up a defensive position using the remainder of their C4 and Claymores. With only one way in for the Ultranationalists, in the direct firing line of the snipers, the Ultranationalist die in heavy numbers until heliopters arrive deploying reinforcements for the Ultranationalists. The two hold out until a USMC helicopter arrives and extracts them, leaving MacMillan's fate only to retire because of his leg. He definitely retired because in the song, "Deep and Hard", the song during the credits, the lyrics say, "This one's for MacMillan, 15 years you had relaxing, now its time to settle the score we ready for war, SAS on board, my tribal war tore." Quotes *"Bollocks! My legs all messed up!" *''"Fifty thousand people used to live here, now it's a ghost town"'' *"Oh, fuck! Run!!!" (says "Oh, crap! Run!!!" ''in subtitles). *"Patience, Don't do anything stupid..."'' *''"Oi, Suzy!"'' *''"That's how it's done, let's go."'' *''"Good night ya bastard."'' *''"Are you daft?"'' *''"Stay out of the radioactive areas."'' *''"Forget these guys, we're gonna get left behind! Let's head to the extraction point."'' *''"Your call."'' *''"Taking 'em out without alerting the rest isn't going to be easy...but then again, neither is sneaking past them."'' *''"Topped him."'' *''"Bugger! Our cover is blown!"'' *''"The word stealth doesn't mean anything to you does it?"'' *''"That was close. You lead a charmed life, Leftenant."'' *''"All right now your just showin' off!"'' *''"Shit! They're on to us! Take out that helicopter, it'll buy us some time!"'' *''"Too much radiation, we'll have to go around."'' *''"Careful...there's pockets of radiation all over this area. If you absorb to much, you're a dead man."'' *''"Contact, enemy patrol dead ahead."'' *''"Four tangos inside. Don't even think about it."'' *''"You hear that? Enemy helicopter, get down!"'' *''"What the bloody hell was that? Are you trying to get us killed?! Move up. And don't do that again."'' *''"It's a bloody convention out there. Get ready to move on my signal... Stay right behind me."'' *''"Now you're just showing off."'' *''"Stay in the shadows."'' *''"On me."'' *''"Move out."'' *''"Goodnight."'' *''"Take out that helicopter! It'll by us some time."'' *''"Tango down."'' *''"Great shot. I think you blew off his arm."'' Trivia * MacMillan incorrectly holds the M21 as if it had a pistol grip, making it look like an M14 DMR. * Sometimes in One Shot, One Kill MacMillan will say "Bollocks!" "Run!" and "Crap, I cannot move" instead of the usual dialogue. * In the cutscene before the main menu, a voice is heard saying, "50,000 people used to live here,". This voice does not sound like MacMillan, but instead Gaz. Furthermore, when MacMillan says this in "All Ghillied Up", he says "50,000 people used to live in this city." * In sniping missions in which the player controls Soap, Captain Price will occasionally say, "Nice shot, MacMillan would be impressed." This is usually heard in "Blackout" when giving sniper support to the Loyalists. * In some earlier trailers for the game and on the back of the game case he is seen with a suppressed M4A1 instead of his M21. Originally, Infinity Ward gave him such a weapon, but they later reconsidered and figured that a silenced sniper rifle looked more appropriate and stealthy for the mission. * Players have found rather funny, unused dialogue within the game files, heard here. * MacMillan is one of the most liked characters in the game due to his stealth abilities, Scottish accent, and witty dialogue. * People seem to idolize him, as there are many Chuck Norris like facts about him out in the internet. * A popular poem about MacMillan exists, entitled "I Heart Captain MacMillan", containing many references to the missions "One Shot, One Kill" and "All Ghillied Up". * Captain Price can be heard saying things like "Patience, don't do anything stupid", "Bollocks!" and "Beautiful" in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission "Contingency", and in the mission "Hunted" he can be heard saying "Stay in the shadows", which were all said by MacMillan to Price in "All Ghillied Up". This and his comments to Soap about how MacMillan would be impressed by his sniping in Blackout suggests Price deeply respects and is even in awe of MacMillan. * MacMillan's Scottish accent isn't one particular regional dialect; his accent is a mixture of all of Scotland's dialects. * MacMillan's name may have been inspired from the , the sniper rifle that held the record for furthest confirmed sniper kill at the time Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare was released. * MacMillan will kick open the door to the church if you kill all the guards prior to the church building. *If you try to grab the intel in "All Ghilled Up" where some tangos are, MacMillan says "Are you daft?". Gallery File:Cptmacmillan.jpg|MacMillan, investigating his surroundings. File:Price-MacMillan.png|MacMillan (Left) and Price (Right) preparing to snipe Imran Zakhaev from the hotel. MacMillan´s Face.jpg|MacMillan's Face References Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Characters